Days of Innocence
by SiRAuonMasamune
Summary: It's about Auron and Braska as children. Gives a look at how Auron first came to the temple and met Braska and the relationship that forms between them
1. Days of Innocence, part 1: The Foundling

Days of Innocence Part 1: The Foundling  
  
He heard the waves of the ocean and felt the sand beneath him. Slowly the small boy opened his eyes and sat up. All he saw was sand, water, and debris; he was alone. He stood to his feet and started running along the shore his small voice barely audible over the crashing of the ocean waves.  
  
"Mom! Where are you?!"  
  
The boy continued to run and call out until he tripped and fell over a piece of wreckage buried in the sand. He felt something slice into his leg as he fell. He drew his knees up to his chest and curled up as tightly as he could. He couldn't hold back the tears that flowed from his eyes to land on the sand beneath him, nor could he suppress the quiet sobs that escaped his throat. And so he lay there, alone.  
  
-------------  
  
On the road above three warrior monks walked. Among them was a tall man with light silvery-blue hair. The man wore the simple black pants, shirt, and boots of a warrior monk. His dark blue vest set him apart from the other two and clearly designated him as their leader.  
  
The man held up his hand and paused for a moment. The other two monks came to a stop behind him and watched waiting.  
  
"I think I hear something."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
His subordinates heard nothing but the sound of the sea, but the man was certain he had heard something else.  
  
"Perhaps it was a fiend sir?"  
  
The man shook his head.  
  
"No, it sounded human, almost like someone crying."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
The man ignored the questioning glances of his companions and turned off the path climbing down the rocky bank in the direction of the sound that he heard. The other two monks followed him obediently. They paused when the got to the beach and looked around.  
  
"Sir, there is nothing here but debris."  
  
"There!"  
  
The man pointed at an object he saw in the distance and quickly began walking towards it. As the monks followed him they made out the shape of the small boy that lay curled up on the sand. Their eyes widened as they were again amazed at the sharpness of the man's eyes and ears.  
  
The man motioned for the other two monks to stay and he slowly approached the child.  
  
The boy jumped when he felt the hand on his shoulder. He would have run had he not been transfixed by the kind, gentle eyes that looked down at him. The man smiled at him and he spoke in a calm and gentle voice.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
The boy remained silent.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Auron."  
  
"Well, Auron, I'm Kale. Nice to meet you."  
  
Auron didn't say anything. He only gazed at Kale as if trying to decide if he should run or not.  
  
Not very talkative, Kale thought.  
  
"Well, Auron, are you hungry?"  
  
Auron nodded.  
  
Kale reached out his hand to Auron. For a moment the boy shied away and just stared at Kale. Kale smiled kindly and for some reason that smile drew Auron to him. Auron gingerly reached out and took Kale's hand and allowed him to pull him to his feet.  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
Kale stood and gently led the boy back to the road and up the rocky ledge. Auron's leg burned but he had said nothing. One of the monks noticed the blood running down the boy's leg and moved to get Kale's attention, but he was stopped by the other monk's hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the other monk shake his head. Here was a boy with an obviously painful injury climbing a rocky bank. It must have been a strain for him, but he had said nothing, had made no sound; and that was worthy of respect. He nodded to his companion and followed Kale and Auron is silence.  
  
---------------------  
  
They had reached the road and walked for some distance before Kale felt the pull on his arm and looked back to see that Auron was straggling behind. Kale smiled at the boy and then his eyes drifted down to see Auron's leg.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kale looked to see a bench on the side of the road a few yards ahead. In a single motion he leaned over, picked up the boy, and carried him over to the bench. There he gently set the boy down and crouched in front of him. He reached into a pouch attached to his belt and pulled out a piece of dried meat which he handed to the boy who gladly accepted it.  
  
Kale then took a piece of cloth from his pouch and a small flask of water and set about carefully cleaning the boy's wound. Kale was amazed that the boy made no sound of protest. There was no cry, no whine, no struggle.  
  
When Kale had finished wrapping the wound he smiled at Auron and moved to sit next to him. His voice was kind and gentle.  
  
"I have a son about your age, I bet you'd get along."  
  
Auron didn't say anything, but by then Kale expected that. He handed Auron the flask of water and smiled as he felt the boy lean against him.  
  
After a few minutes one of the monks approached Kale.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Shouldn't we get moving? We're expected in Bevelle."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Kale turned to Auron and saw that he had fallen asleep. Ever so gently Kale picked up the sleeping boy. He smiled as he felt Auron lays his head on his shoulder and felt the small arms wrap around his neck.  
  
"We should reach Bevelle by sunset."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
---------------------  
  
It was late afternoon and Bevelle temple could be seen in the distance. As Kale had said they would reach the temple near sunset.  
  
Kale heard a soft sound from the sleeping boy in his arms and felt small hands tightly grip the cloth of his vest. Kale felt a burning warmth on his shoulder and recognized it as tears. Kale responded by holding Auron a little closer and placed a reassuring hand on the boy's head.  
  
"Shhhhhh."  
  
It was all Kale could think to do. Auron quieted but the tears still flowed from his eyes and Kale simply held him closer.  
  
One of the monks walked along side Kale.  
  
"What will we do with him?"  
  
"The temple has taken in wards before. He'll be safe there."  
  
There was no knowing exactly what had happened to the boy but it was certain that Sin had something to do with it. And they didn't need to know, didn't want to know; some things were just too painful and better left unsaid.  
  
The monk fell back and returned to his position behind Kale.  
  
Kale felt Auron's grip loosen and listened to his slow stead breathing. Kale smiled and softly whispered to the boy.  
  
"You will be safe there, I promise."  
  
---to be continued--- 


	2. Days of Innocence, part 2: First Impress...

Days of Innocence Part 2: First Impressions  
  
The sun was setting over Bevelle as Kale entered the temple carrying the still sleeping Auron. The other two monks had already scurried off to see their families. Kale had a son to see, but first he had a wounded orphan to take care of.  
  
Kale looked at Auron and smiled and then gently woke the boy. Auron stirred and then opened his eyes to see Kale's gentle smile.  
  
"Welcome to Bevelle temple."  
  
Auron looked around, he had never seen anything like this place before. Kale laughed quietly at the boy's reaction.  
  
Auron squirmed a bit and Kale gently set him down and took his hand.  
  
Kale smiled and Auron couldn't help but smile back as he looked into those kind gentle blue eyes. For the first time that he could remember Auron actually felt safe, but would it last.  
  
--------------------------  
  
A boy with long silvery-blue hair sat on the bed in his room with his nose buried in a book. He almost didn't hear the knock on the door and looked up just in time to a tall man open the door and walk in. The boy immediately dropped his book and stood to his feet.  
  
"Father!"  
  
The man smiled and then glanced back at the small boy that was hiding behind his legs. Ever so gently he pulled the boy from behind him.  
  
"Come on."  
  
The boy with the bluish hair looked with curiosity as his father brought the other boy to stand in front of him and then placed a hand on his shoulder to hold him there.  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
The man smiled at his son.  
  
"This is Auron, he's going to be you're new roommate."  
  
Auron watched as the other boy approached him.  
  
"He's short."  
  
"No Braska, you're just tall, but he'll grow."  
  
Braska extended his hand.  
  
"Hello, I'm Braska."  
  
Auron just looked at him. Braska looked up at his father.  
  
"Quiet isn't he."  
  
"He's just a bit shy right now, he's been through a lot."  
  
Braska looked Auron over. The boy's leg had been treated and he had been cleaned up and he had on new clothes.  
  
There was a knock on the door and the man turned to answer it.  
  
"Master Kale, the high priest wishes to see you."  
  
"Very well, tell him I'm on my way."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
There was the sound of footsteps as the young monk ran off and then nearly crashed into another monk in the hallway. There was a muffled "I'm sorry" and then the footsteps continued.  
  
Kale closed the door and turned back to the two boys. Neither had moved or said a word.  
  
Auron tried to back up and Kale ever so gently pushed him forward. Auron glanced back at Kale and saw that he already had his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"I have to go now. You two behave and don't stay up past your bedtime."  
  
Kale opened the door and stepped through before turning back.  
  
"Braska, you look after him."  
  
Braska nodded and Kale closed the door behind him.  
  
There was silence for a long time. Braska sat on the edge of his bed and watched Auron. Auron didn't move or say a word. It wasn't until Auron saw those same kind gentle blue eyes in Braska that he warmed up and finally sat down on the other bed. Braska smiled and Auron couldn't help but smile back.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Auron had never slept in a bed like this, but it didn't help him sleep any more peacefully. Braska had been wakened in the night by a whimper that came from Auron's direction. Braska sat up and lit a candle that sat on the small table between the two beds.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
There was no answer and Braska could see that Auron was still asleep. The candlelight caught and illuminated a tear that ran down Auron's cheek.  
  
Braska blew out the candle and stood up. He walked over to Auron and lay down next to him and silently wrapped his arms around the sleeping boy. He watched Auron and wondered what nightmares visited him.  
  
Braska was a kind soul, much like his father. Even in sleep Auron sensed this and leaned against Braska and he fell silent.  
  
------------------------------  
  
It was well into the afternoon when the boys were wakened by a heavy knock on the door. Braska jumped when the door swung open and Kale rushed in.  
  
"What are you still doing in bed?! You've missed half your classes!"  
  
Braska instantly stood to his feet.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright, just hurry up and get ready."  
  
Braska nodded, grabbed some clean clothes from the dresser, and headed for the bathroom.  
  
After Braska had closed the door Kale turned to Auron and gently shook him.  
  
"Hey, wake up."  
  
Auron slowly stirred and opened his eyes. He looked up to see Kale smiling down at him.  
  
"Morning, did you sleep well?"  
  
Auron rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and sat up. Kale smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair from the boy's face.  
  
"How's your leg feel?"  
  
"Okay I guess."  
  
Kale carefully slid up the boy's pant leg and began to unwrap the bandage. Auron winced a bit but made no sound. Kale looked at the stitched wound being careful not to cause Auron any more discomfort than necessary.  
  
"Why can't you just use a cure spell on him?"  
  
Kale turned to see Braska standing behind him.  
  
"There is no need to use magic on a wound like this; it is better for it to heal naturally."  
  
Kale gently lifted Auron from the bed and set the boy on his feet and gently pushed him toward the bathroom.  
  
"Your turn, now go get ready."  
  
Auron walked into the bathroom and few moments later running water could be heard from behind the closed door.  
  
Kale turned his attention to his son and shook his head.  
  
"Braska, brush your hair."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I told you, if you want to keep it long, you have to take care of it."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Braska took his hairbrush from the top of his dresser and sat down on the edge of his bed. Kale sat next to him and smiled down at his son.  
  
"How would you two like to go out after your classes this afternoon?"  
  
Braska looked up with sparkling eyes.  
  
"Really? You'll take us out?"  
  
Kale nodded.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Braska jumped up to his feet on the bed and threw his arms around his father's neck. Kale smiled and hugged his son then set the boy on the floor.  
  
"Now brush your hair."  
  
Kale stood up and walked toward the bathroom to find out what was keeping Auron. He knocked on the door and pushed it open. There he saw Auron standing with his shirt off and staring at the floor.  
  
"Auron, you're supposed to get in the water son."  
  
Auron didn't look up and Kale heard what sounded like a sniffle.  
  
"Auron? Are you okay?"  
  
Kale walked over to Auron and noticed that the boy was crying. Kale knelt in front of Auron and wrapped his arms around the boy.  
  
"Shhhh.it's okay, you're safe here."  
  
Kale picked up Auron and sat down with the boy on his lap and held him close. Braska watched in silence.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
By the time Kale managed to get both boys dresses and ready there were only two classes left in the day. Kale stood with Auron's hand in his left and Braska's in his right. Behind the door in front of them the class was already well underway.  
  
When the door opened the Sensei immediately looked up to see Kale and the two boys. Auron had ducked behind Kale's legs and could barely be seen as he peeked out from his hiding spot.  
  
The sensei glanced over the rim of his glasses and a trace of irritation was in his tone.  
  
"Nice of you to join us."  
  
Kale's tone was apologetic.  
  
"I'm sorry they are so late, it's been a long morning."  
  
The sensei raised an eyebrow and gave Kale a questioning glance. Kale either didn't notice the look or he was ignoring it. He was know kneeling and had one hand on Braska's shoulder as he spoke quietly to the boy.  
  
"You two behave alright."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I have to go someplace so wait for me in your room and I'll come get you after your classes, okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kale heard the impatient sound from the sensei. Had Kale not been in the presence of children he would not have reacted kindly.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you then. Look after Auron."  
  
Braska nodded then took Auron's free hand and led him to the two empty seats at the back of the room. Auron looked back at Kale who smiled at the boy as he stood. Kale turned to the sensei.  
  
"Sorry to disturb your class."  
  
Kale shot the sensei a glance that said he better not DARE make that sound to him again. The sensei quickly turned back to his book to avoid Kale's eyes.  
  
Kale gave one last smile to Auron and Braska before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
It was the last class of the day, phys ed. Auron sat next to Braska around the mat. The boy had remained silent and distant, he barely heard the sensei's words and didn't noticed the large boy that now stood on the mat.  
  
"Chose your opponent."  
  
The boy on the mat looked at the other kids and then his gaze settled on Auron.  
  
"Hey new kid."  
  
Auron didn't look up.  
  
"Hey, I'm talking to you!"  
  
Braska nudged Auron and the boy slowly looked up at him and then his gaze shifted to the boy who stood on the mat.  
  
"Yes you, get up here and fight me."  
  
Auron gave Braska a questioning glance and Braska smiled and nodded to him. Auron slowly stood to his feet and walked onto the mat. The other boy was much bigger than Auron and obviously took a great deal of satisfaction in looking down at Auron. The boy sneered at Auron and took his stance. Auron didn't blink or flinch, he just stood there.  
  
"Begin," the sensei spoke.  
  
The boy wasted no time. He immediately charged Auron and punched him as hard as he could in the jaw. A slight turning of his head was the only acknowledgement that Auron gave to the hit; he didn't even bother to whip the blood from his mouth. Auron turned to look at Braska.  
  
"Am I allowed to hit back?"  
  
Braska grinned and nodded.  
  
The older boy's expression of shock turned to anger at Auron's reaction.  
  
"You can try!" the boy shouted as he charged again.  
  
This time Auron dropped to his hand to avoid the hit as he brought one foot up and kicked the other boy full force in the gut. Pain flashed through the other boy as he doubled over, but Auron wasn't finished. Auron then grabbed the other boy's arm and flung him over his shoulder, over the other students, and off the mat.  
  
The other children and the sensei looked at Auron in amazement. He had throw a much larger boy several yards with no effort, as if he had been nothing more than a rag doll, and he hadn't even broken a sweat.  
  
Auron turned to the sensei, bowed, and returned to his seat beside Braska. It would be a few moments before everyone got over the shock and the class returned to normal.  
  
------------------------------  
  
It was near the end of class. Most of the children had already completed the lap that they were required to run around the large room. When Auron rounded the last corner he was the only one left. Auron was by no means a fast runner, in fact he was rather on the slow side. But what he lacked in speed he more than made up for in endurance. Braska shouted to Auron.  
  
"Hurry up! We'll be late!"  
  
Auron glanced at Braska and then broke into a full out run and sprinted the last 60 or so yards.  
  
When Auron finally reached the finish he showed no signs of being even the slightest bit tired. The other boys who were still struggling to catch their breath looked at him with amazement. Here was a boy that had finished much later then them and had even sprinted the last quarter but he wasn't even winded.  
  
The sensei watched with interest and then approached Auron.  
  
"That was quite impressive, you have great potential."  
  
When the sensei moved to lay a hand on Auron's head, the boy instantly cringed and shied away. The sensei pulled away his hand and cocked his head in curiosity.  
  
Braska's excitement had gotten the better of him and he grabbed Auron's hand.  
  
"Let's go, we'll be late!"  
  
Auron closed his hand around Braska's and ran after him.  
  
------------------------------  
  
When Kale finally walked through the door of the boys room he was nearly bowled over by a very excited Braska. Kale laughed and picked up the boy.  
  
"Whoa, settle down there."  
  
"Guess what Auron did today."  
  
"I heard about it already."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Braska squirmed and Kale let him slide back to the floor. Braska jumped up onto his bed and stood there looking as if he would burst from excitement.  
  
"Can we go now?"  
  
"In a minute, son. First I need to take care of Auron's leg."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Braska plopped down on the bed and did his best to contain his excitement. Kale knelt in front of Auron who sat on the edge of his own bed. He carefully pulled up Auron's pant leg and began to remove the bandage that he had put there that morning.  
  
"Sensei Maxius was rather impressed with you today. He'd like to give you private lessons after class if that's okay with you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You have great potential, Auron. Far more than you realize."  
  
Kale finished removing the bandage and started cleaning the wood with a damp cloth. Auron never moved or flinched. Kale remarked at how stoic the boy was. Indeed in the multiple times that he had treated this wound he had never seen Auron show any indication of pain or discomfort, not even when he held the fully conscious boy while the wound was stitched. Kale wondered how and why this boy had seemingly become immune to pain.  
  
Braska was no longer able to control his excitement.  
  
"Where are we going father?"  
  
"Anywhere you want Braska."  
  
"Anywhere?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh boy, oh boy!"  
  
Braska jumped up and down on his bed. Kale turned from Auron and shot a glance at his son.  
  
"Braska! Settle down, son."  
  
Braska turned to his father in the middle of spin jump and he landed on his rear on the bed.  
  
"Oof."  
  
Kale turned his attention back to Auron and put some ointment on the wound before he began to wrap it again.  
  
"Can we go to the Emporium?"  
  
"Yes Braska."  
  
"YAY!"  
  
It was useless to try to contain the excited jumping boy. Fortunately Kale had finished with Auron's leg and pulled the boy's pant leg back down. Kale stood to his feet and offered a hand to each boy.  
  
"Well, let's go."  
  
Braska eagerly took his father's hand and Auron took Kale's other hand. Braska reached out with his free hand and opened the door. And the three of them left and walked down the halls of the temple and into the streets of Bevelle.  
  
---to be continued--- 


	3. Days of Innocnece, part 3: Safety

Days of Innocence Part 3: Safety  
  
Kale walked through the streets of Bevelle with Braska and Auron on either side of him. Braska held his father's hand and skipped happily alongside him. Auron clung to Kale's other hand and just walked.  
  
It wasn't long before Kale felt a tug at his arm. Kale turned and looked down at Auron. The boy's voice was quiet and reserved.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
Kale smiled at the boy.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kale looked up and his eyes settled on a vendor's booth and he led the boys over to it. Kale spoke to the vendor.  
  
"Three sandwiches please."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Auron stood by Kale watching something that had caught his eye. Braska was nearly jumping up and down with excitement and only his father's hand kept him from running off.  
  
"Auron?"  
  
Auron looked to see Kale leaning over him holding out a sandwich to the boy. Auron took the sandwich from him and followed Kale and Braska to the nearby bench and sat down.  
  
Auron made short work of the sandwich and Kale couldn't help by laugh. Braska was rather slow to eat his; he was too busy looking around, kicking his feet, and just generally overflowing with energy.  
  
Kale noticed that Auron's gaze was fixated on something.  
  
"What are you looking at, son?"  
  
Auron pointed.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Kale looked where Auron pointed. Kale's eyes settled on a large yellow bird.  
  
"That's a chocobo."  
  
Auron gave Kale a questioning glance.  
  
"You ride them."  
  
Auron looked at him more confused. Kale smiled and laughed quietly at the questions in Auron's eyes.  
  
"I'll show you sometime."  
  
Auron continued to gaze at the chocobo and wondered why anyone would ride a bird.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Braska darted through the door of the shop and ran around the corner to the shelves of toys. Kale knew it was useless to try to hold him back and so had let him go. Auron still held Kale's hand and hung back a bit when the shopkeeper greeted them.  
  
"Good afternoon, Master Kale."  
  
"Good afternoon."  
  
The shopkeeper noticed Auron and the boy quickly ducked behind Kale's legs. The shopkeeper knelt down and peered around Kale to see the boy.  
  
"And who's this little fella?"  
  
The shopkeeper reached a hand out to Auron and the boy instantly shied away and scurried around to Kale's other side away from the shopkeeper.  
  
"This is Auron, he's rather shy."  
  
"Oh, I wasn't aware you had two sons."  
  
Kale scratched the back of his neck and smiled nervously.  
  
"Auron is an orphan that has been taken in by the temple."  
  
The shopkeeper gave Kale a quizzical glance.  
  
"Although I guess you could kinda say that he was mine now."  
  
Kale thought about those words and knew that they were true. He had already taken Auron in as his own son and later that night he would ask the high priest for permission to adopt the boy before the old man could even make the suggestion himself.  
  
Kale glanced down when he felt the tug on his leg and he knelt down and placed a hand on Auron's head.  
  
"Why don't you go find Braska and have some fun."  
  
Auron nodded and walked off in the direction that Braska had run earlier.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Braska was sitting on the floor surround by toys and holding a plushie of what looked like some sort of white bear thing. He looked up at the sound of the heels of Auron's new boots on the stone floor. Braska held the plushie up to show Auron.  
  
"Cute isn't it?"  
  
Auron looked at it and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Braska looked at the plushie and shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, but it's cute."  
  
Auron gave Braska a glance that said 'if you say so.' Braska shrugged and turned his attention back to the toys. Auron wasn't really interested and so occupied himself with looking out the window at that strange yellow bird he had seen before.  
  
"So here you are."  
  
Auron and Braska turned to see Kale walking toward them. Braska was instantly on his feet and practically jumped into his father's arms. He held the plushie up.  
  
"Can I get this?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Braska threw his arms around his father's neck and then jumped down. Kale looked at Auron.  
  
"What about you Auron, did you find anything?"  
  
Auron just shook his head.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Auron nodded.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Kale offered his hand to Auron and the boy took it.  
  
"Let's go then, it's time for dinner."  
  
Braska took Kale's other hand and walked happily beside him. Kale paused to give the shopkeeper some gold coins for the toy.  
  
"Thank you very much," the shopkeeper replied.  
  
Kale nodded to the shopkeeper and then walked out of the shop with a boy in each hand.  
  
------------------------------  
  
It was after sunset and the stars were out by the time Kale and the boys returned to the temple. Kale carried an exhausted sleeping Auron in his arms and Braska straggled along beside him, his energy spent.  
  
Kale paused at the room to the boys' room.  
  
"Braska, why don't you put your toy inside. We'll meet you out on the upper balcony."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Braska opened the door, walked inside the room, and closed the door behind him. Kale smiled after him and then continued down the hall and up a flight of steps until he reached the upper balcony.  
  
This was one of Kale's favorite places and he often brought Braska up here with him. The view of the stars was breathtaking from this height.  
  
Kale walked over to the stone wall that acted as a railing and set Auron down on it making sure to keep one arm wrapped around the boy. Kale felt Auron shudder and felt the boy grip him tighter. Kale looked down to see that the boy was awake and wondered if it was the cold air that made the boy shudder or if it was fear.  
  
Kale sensed Braska's presence behind him and also sensed his hesitation as he held back.  
  
"Braska."  
  
"I'm sorry, father, I didn't mean to interfere."  
  
"Come over here, son."  
  
Braska approached his father and stood next to him. Kale laid his free hand on Braska's shoulder.  
  
"Braska, you are my son. You must never think that you are interfering."  
  
Kale smiled at his son and Braska smiled back and leaned against his father.  
  
Kale leaned his head down to Auron and spoke quietly in his ear.  
  
"And you are also my son. And you will never have anything to fear from me, here you are safe, I promise."  
  
Kale smiled as he felt Auron's arms tighten around his neck.  
  
The three of them stayed there for some time looking at the stars. Auron turned his head and looked up at the night sky. For the first time he noticed that it was beautiful and his gaze was captivated.  
  
Kale felt Auron lays his head against his chest and felt the boy relax in his embrace. Kale smiled and held Auron a little closer as his other arm wrapped around Braska's shoulder enfolding them both in his embrace.  
  
Auron felt his eyes grow heavy and he buried his head in Kale's chest. Safe, was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep.  
  
--end-- 


	4. Days of Innoncence, epilogue: Brothers i...

Days of Innocence Epilogue: Brothers in Mischief  
  
The two boys ran snickering through the large enclosed yard of Bevelle temple. The taller of the two boys pointed to some bushes and tugged the to other boy toward them.  
  
"This way."  
  
Both boys ducked into the hedge and disappeared in the bushes. Safe in their hiding spot the shorter boy flopped onto his back, his black hair narrowly missing getting caught on a branch. The other boy sat and leaned back. They both struggled to catch their breath between fits of laughter.  
  
The taller boy heard a noise outside the hedge and quickly leapt at and clamped his hand over the other boy's mouth.  
  
"SHHH!"  
  
Both boys held their breath and stayed as quiet as possible at the sound of angry footsteps that paused only a few feet away from them.  
  
"Damned brats! Where the hell are you?!"  
  
Both boys remained perfectly still and silent.  
  
"I'm going to get your father if you don't come out right now!"  
  
The man must have been stupid if he thought the boys would fall for that. Like he wasn't going to tell their father anyway. They heard more grumbling and as string of curses as the man moved on to continue his search.  
  
The boys didn't relax until they were sure the man was out of earshot. The taller boy removed his hand from the other's mouth and sat back on his haunches.  
  
"You know, I don't think the sensei appreciated that snake you put in his desk, Auron."  
  
Auron lay on his back snickering trying to contain himself.  
  
"Nope, he sure didn't."  
  
"We are SO gonna get it when father finds out."  
  
"Yep, we sure are."  
  
"That was the funniest thing I've ever seen."  
  
Auron lost complete control and broke out in hysterical laughter. The other boy burst out laughing as well. Auron sat up for a moment.  
  
"Oh Braska."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
The other boy looked to see the sphere in Auron's hand. Braska's eyes grew wide and he gazed at the sphere.  
  
"You didn't."  
  
Auron nodded.  
  
"I did."  
  
"You recorded it?'  
  
"Yep."  
  
Braska nearly pounced him.  
  
"Well let's see it!"  
  
Auron set the sphere on the ground and flipped a switch and the sphere flickered to life.  
  
The scene was the classroom. There was a slight snicker from behind the sphere, Auron. To the side there was another muffled laugh, Braska. The sensei entered the classroom and closed the door behind him.  
  
The sensei glanced up at the boys behind the sphere.  
  
"Auron, put that sphere away."  
  
"Yes, sensei."  
  
The sphere didn't move and more muffled snickers could be heard as the sensei went to open the drawer of his desk.  
  
"Auron."  
  
"Yes, sensei."  
  
The sphere still didn't move.  
  
The sensei opened his desk drawer where he kept the book he taught from. Much to the sensei's shock and horror a large snake jumped out of his drawer and coiled up on the desk hissing at him.  
  
The sensei jumped back and nearly climbed up the wall as hysterical laughter broke out from behind the sphere at the sound of the sensei's screams.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
The sensei let out a high-pitched scream as he pointed an accusing finger at Auron and Braska. The boys were nearly rolling on the floor with laughter but somehow Auron had managed to keep the sphere still.  
  
The sensei's voice had noticeably risen a couple octaves in pitch.  
  
"You! You'll get it for this!"  
  
The boys behind the sphere continued their hysterical laughter until a warrior monk threw open the door of the classroom and stormed inside.  
  
"What's going on in here?"  
  
There was an "Uh-oh" from behind the sphere and the room began to move as the two boys ran and leapt out the window.  
  
The sphere went black.  
  
Auron and Braska had been intently watching the scene unfold on the sphere and then suddenly fell back in hysterical laughter. Had they actually know that the sensei was terrified of snakes, well.they probably would have added more. Kids are cruel like that.  
  
Auron was laughing so hard he never noticed the mischievous look in Braska's eye. Braska suddenly pounced Auron, thwacked his head, and then bolted from under the bush and took off running.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Catch me if you can!"  
  
"Braska, wait up!"  
  
Auron jumped to his feet, shoved the sphere in his pocket and darted after Braska.  
  
Braska was much taller than Auron, he was a year older after all, and his long legs enabled him to run much faster. Auron called after Braska.  
  
"Braska! Wait up, you're not being fair!"  
  
Braska glanced back and stuck out his tongue at Auron in a taunt and continued running. Auron knew there was no way he could catch Braska, so he decided to outsmart him instead.  
  
Braska slowed when he no longer heard Auron's footsteps behind him. When he glanced back and saw that Auron wasn't behind him he stopped and turned around.  
  
"Auron?"  
  
Suddenly Auron darted out from behind a bush and pounced Braska pinning him to the ground.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Auron sat over Braska with a huge grin on his face, but he wasn't the only smart one. It was Braska's turn to play a mind game.  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
Braska's feigned anger caused Auron to sit back on his haunches and let Braska up, but he had been fooled. Braska took advantage of the shift in leverage and tackled Auron.  
  
"Gah!"  
  
The two boys wrestled and tumbled along the ground their laughter echoing off the stone walls around the yard. They eventually collided with one of the walls and Auron found his leg jammed into the wall by Braska's weight. The wound that had been there was healed but was still tender.  
  
Auron bit his tongue to prevent the yelp of pain from escaping his throat. He hoped that Braska hadn't noticed; he hadn't. Braska was too caught up in his own laughter to notice anything.  
  
Auron pulled himself from under Braska and stood to his feet. Auron looked at the tall stone wall for a moment and then quickly scampered up to the top. Braska looked up as Auron stood on the wall and leaned down, his hands reaching down to Braska. Braska lifted his hands above his head and jumped. Auron's hands caught Braska's and he pulled the other boy up onto the wall.  
  
Braska sat on the wall for a moment and grinned still remarking at how strong his companion was. It was Auron's great strength that enabled him to climb straight up that wall and to pull Braska up without effort. Unfortunately that strength also made him very unpopular with the bigger boys that he humiliated in his fighting classes. Those other boys became bullies that ganged up on Auron, and even the tough little warrior couldn't stand against those odds.  
  
Braska always wished that he could help, but he was no fighter. Braska was tall and light, built for speed but not fighting. And so all Braska could do was comfort Auron when it was over and help him convince Father that it was nothing.  
  
Auron was now walking along the top of the wall effortlessly, perfectly balanced. Braska stood and followed behind him. He reflected on the weeks that had passed since Auron had first come to Bevelle. He remarked at how the boy had warmed up. Auron would have never thought of pulling such a prank on the sensei or climbing on the walls of the yard when he had first arrived.  
  
Auron came to the corner of the wall and made the turn with no effort. He walked a few more yards and then stopped and stood there looking out in the distance away from the temple. This had become the boys' favorite spot and it was almost a daily ritual for them. Here the wall overlooked the ocean and the boys enjoyed the cool sea breeze as it blew through their hair.  
  
Braska turned to see that Auron was removing his boots.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Auron took off his shirt.  
  
"You're not."  
  
Auron turned to Braska and grinned as he stood to his feet.  
  
"You'll get hurt."  
  
"No I won't."  
  
"Okay, but don't expect me to come down there after you."  
  
Auron suddenly stiffened as he felt the large, strong hand grasp his belt.  
  
"Don't even think about it."  
  
Braska froze at the sound of that voice. When the boys finally turned around they saw a not-so-happy Kale glaring at them.  
  
"You two have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Braska thought of saying something but the look in Kale's eyes silenced him. Kale turned his back to them both.  
  
"Put your clothes back on and let's go."  
  
Auron slipped his boots and shirt back on.  
  
"Hurry up."  
  
Auron and Braska exchanged a glance as Auron took the other boy's hands and lowered him to the ground before jumping off himself.  
  
Kale walked forward back toward the temple interior. Auron and Braska followed behind him silently.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Kale stood with his arms crossed and a very stern look on his face. Auron sat on his bed with his back against the wall and a stoic expression on his face. Braska was sitting on the edge of his bed doing his best to look repentant, but Kale wasn't falling for it. There was a long silence before Kale finally spoke.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Neither boy dared answer. They couldn't very well say, 'because it was funny as hell', so they said nothing.  
  
Kale tapped his foot waiting for an answer. Auron pulled the sphere out of his pocket and handed it to Kale. Braska shot Auron a glance that said 'what did you give him that for? Are you nuts?!' Auron looked back at Braska and his eyes said 'we can't get in any more trouble than we're already in.' Braska would have disagreed with that.  
  
Kale took the sphere from Auron and turned his back to the boys to look at it. Kale nearly burst out laughing when he saw what was on the sphere, but he somehow managed to contain himself and hide his amusement from the boys. When he had finished watched the sphere and regained his composure, he turned to look at his children. He hated to punish them, but he couldn't let them get away with what they had done, that would set a bad precedent and they would soon be out of control.  
  
"Alright, neither one of you will be allowed to attend the blitzball game on Saturday."  
  
"But--"  
  
A glance from Kale quickly silenced Braska's protest.  
  
"And you had better not pull a stunt like this again. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Auron."  
  
Auron nodded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
Yeah right! Boys will be boys and when they get together they will get into mischief. They will pull pranks and they will get into trouble. Braska and Auron would pull the exact same prank again on the exact same sensei many times over. And as they grew more cunning they would come up with better pranks. And they would get in trouble, but they didn't really care; it was too much fun to stop.  
  
Someday these two boys would become more than brothers. Together they would share life, love, joy, despair, sorrow, and death. But right now it didn't matter, for these were the days of innocence and life, was grand.  
  
----end---- 


End file.
